A Whole New World
by Jazz It Up19
Summary: Carter felt like she was wasting her time Costa Luna. That was until she met a girl that changed her view. She wasn't any ordinary girl though, she was far from it.She was the Princess of Costa Luna, and she introduced Carter to A Whole New World. Slash
1. Meeting Princess Rosie

**Okay, so, this is the first fanfic that I've written in a while. I hope you guys like it. I got the idea while i was watching Aladdin the other day. Which is while it'll be similar to Aladdin a bit.**

* * *

_Summary: Carter felt like she was wasting her time Costa Luna. She hated it and missed her home. That was, until she met a girl that changed her perspective. She wasn't any ordinary girl though, she was far from it...she was the Princess of Costa Luna, and she introduced Carter to A Whole New World._

* * *

**Chapter 1- Meeting Princess Rosie**

Carter shuffled into their small kitchen. It was already well past noon and she had just emerged from bed. Her hair was ruffled and she was still dressed in boy shorts with a baggy t-shirt.

Major Mason heard his daughter plop down at the rickety round table. It creaked under the weight of her arms as she rested her forehead on them. "Sleep well Pal?"

Carter slowly lifted her head to glare at her dad. She had bags under her eyes. "Guess not," Major Mason answered his own question. Her head met her forehead again with a thump. She tried to speak, but her words came out muffled.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"I said I hate it here dad." She heaved a sigh. It had been almost an entire month since Carter and her father had come to Costa Luna. She truly was trying to adjust to everything, just for her dad. It was hard for her to admit that she was missing home; though, there wasn't much for her back home. She didn't have too many friends to spend time with. There was Ed, but his companionship could only satisfy her to an extent. They were just friends and no matter how much Ed wished for it, they would only have a platonic relationship.

"C'mon Pal," He tried to reason with her. "You've just gotta give it more time. This will work. Its gonna work." He kissed her on the forehead then headed out the door.

Despite being dead tired, Carter managed to pull herself up from the table. She made her way back to her bedroom. She glanced around it. Still plain like the way it was before she arrived. It was just like their kitchen: small. She couldn't figure it out. Her father was here on official Princess Protection Program business. He was here to protect the Princess of Costa Luna. Yet, they weren't even allowed to stay in the palace. Major Mason was protecting their future queen. And somehow, the only place they got to stay was a small shack for two, down the way from the palace.

Most everything Carter had brought was still packed in her suitcases. Her clothes were the exception. They were strewn all over the floor and furniture in the room. She rummaged through the avalanche of clothes trying to find something clean. _I really should have packed more. _She thought after finding that nothing in the piles and piles of clothes was clean. A pair of cargo shorts and a tee that actual fit her small frame would have to do it for today. Carter put her hair up under a baseball cap, pulled her bag over her shoulder, and left the shack as well.

She made her way in the opposite direction of the palace towards the market. The streets were buzzing with activity, even in the intense heat. There were so many vendors; merchants selling fruit, fisherman hawking their daily catch, and even a nut salesman trying to barter with every passerby.

Carter didn't actual need anything from the market. All of their necessities were provided, once a week, by the same royal services the temporary queen and princess used. _They give us everything else we need, why can't they give us a decent place to stay. _Yeah, she was in a bitter mood. But the one thing, well three things, in the entire country that could change that ran up to her at that moment.

"Carter!" Tulio squealed as he jumped into her arms. He was the youngest of the three siblings. Only four years old and he was a little street urchin. No home, no family other than his brother and sister, and no where to actually belong.

"Carter, where have you been?" Atalaya, Tulio's sister questioned her. Truthfully, her and her dad had been on a stake out at the palace. There had been a few quirky things going on lately. Her dad insisted that they stake out the palace at least 20 hours a day. It was tiring. Today was her day off though.

"I was uhm… just hanging out with my dad." The little girl searched her eyes for the truth, but it seemed that answer was good enough for now. She too was young, barely eight years old. But she was very intelligent for her age.

Jerico just stood back a bit, a sullen look on his face. Tulio, who was still in her arms, started filling her in on everything they had been up to. "You should have seen us Carter! We ran from these three huge market guards! They almost caught us but Laya knocked over a huge stack of melons and buried them under it!"

Carter just smiled at the little boy. "That's great Tulio." She sat him down, "Why don't you and Laya go look for something good to eat. I'll pay." Tulio grabbed his sister's hand, "C'mon Laya!" He dragged her off to a nearby stand.

The eldest of the three siblings was still standing in front of her. He was twelve, soon to be thirteen. But his face was aged far beyond that from stress. Not only did he look mature, be he acted it. There was no other choice. Both of their parents had been killed shortly after Tulio was born. He was only seven at the time.

"Alright Jer. What's going on with you?" Carter led him of into the shade a few trees. They took a seat on the ground. He rested his head in her lap. She stroked her hand through his curly brown locks. They had only met three weeks ago, but Carter felt like she had known him for as long as she had Ed. She remembered the day she met Jerico.

"_I don't know why dad sent me here," Carter thought. She was headed toward the market. The palace was providing them with everything they needed. But he suggested that she get out of the house. More like shack. She didn't want to leave. It'd been a little over a week and she could see no reason to leave the house. There was nothing for her out there in Costa Luna._

_She entered the market and glanced at some of the good the vendors were selling. Carter tried to move through the large crowd that was in the market today. "Sorry! Excuse me! Please get out of the way!" A boy was running through the market with a sack of food in his hands. He was being chased by a group of market guards. "Get back here you filthy street rat!"_

_The boy pushed past Carter, "Sorry!" Before she could say anything he sprinted off down the crowded path. The guards followed right behind him. Carter didn't think. She just ran after the group._

_She finally caught up with them, but it seemed too late to do anything. The pursuers had the boy trapped. His only way out was the cliff behind him. The guards advanced on him with their swords drawn. He frantically looked around for some escape. His eyes locked with Carter's. He didn't break eye contact as he slowly walked backwards off the edge._

"_No!" Carter screamed as she ran forward but was stopped by the group of guards. The leader of them glanced over the cliff. "No sight of him." He just laughed and walked back to the rest of them. "Looks like your little boyfriend is gone," said the guard holding her in place. Carter raised her leg and kicked the guard in his 'family jewels'. He let her go as he fell to the ground. He was gasping for air and mumbling incoherently. "Get up you fool!" The head guard pulled him to his feet and pushed him along as the rest left._

_Carter rushed over to the edge. "Hello?" She yelled out hoping for a reply, but no such luck. All she could see was water for miles and nothing else. She didn't even know the boy, but she felt guilt wash through her. She sat down with her back to the sea._

_She felt a tap on her shoulder. Carter whipped around and there was the boy standing over her. They boy held out his hand and she took it. "How'd you do that?" He just shrugged, "Plenty of practice." The boy smiled at her. "I'm Jerico. And you?" She looked at the boy, trying to figure him out. "Carter…Carter Mason."_

"It's nothing. Things are just getting harder. We're out of cash and the guards are keeping a closer watch nowadays." She could feel the leg of her pants becoming damp.

"Jer, c'mon, you're a smart kid. You'll pull through. Tulio and Laya and depending on you. You have to." He sat up and began wiping at his eyes. "I'll even help you." Carter pulled a large pouch of gold out of her bag. "There." She handed the entire thing to him. "That should be enough to at least feed you three for the entire year."

Jerico stared at her. "Carter," he paused, "where did you get all of this from?"

"It was a uh… a gift, from my dad," she lied. The people in the palace provided her with a weekly allowance of gold to spend however she pleased.

He looked in the pouch at all of the gold. "This is more than I've ever seen in my life Carter. But I can't take this from you…"

"Look, you need this more than I do. And I want you guys to have it. No buts." Jerico smiled at her and nodded. "Now go. You look tired. You need to rest." He stashed the pouch in his clothes then went off to tell his siblings. Carter smiled. Those three children were the only thing in the entire country that could make her do it.

She began to leave, when someone lightly grabbed her wrist. "What the-" She was stopped mid sentence when she turned around and was met by a beautiful face. "Hello, uhm… I just saw what you did for those three children and I just thought it was very lovely."

Carter couldn't get over the fact how stunning the girl's face was. Even if everything else about her looked the complete opposite. She was covered in tattered brown robes. The color had long since faded.

The girl continued on to introduce herself, "I am Princ- I mean…Rosie. My name is Rosie. What is your name?"

Carter at this point realized she had been staring with her mouth open. She couldn't help herself; this girl was just that beautiful. No one before her had ever left Carter Mason speechless. But somehow she managed to do it. "Uh...I'm…I'm…" Before Carter could form a complete sentence some one else was interrupting again. "Princess Rosalinda! What are you doing outside of the palace?" A man standing with a group of guards called to her. These men were dressed in more formal uniforms; definitely more impressive than those of the thugs that "guarded" the market.

"Princess?" Carter whispered to herself. So this is who they were protecting. Suddenly she didn't feel her time in Costa Luna was a such a waste.

"I am truly sorry. I must go now." The girl leaned in and hugged Carter. "I hope to see you again very soon." With that she ran off in the opposite direction.

Carter's head was still swimming with what had just happened. But she had decided one thing: She had to get into the palace to see the princess.

"Hey! You there! What were you doing with the Princessa?" The guards from the palace were making their way towards Carter. "Crap!" She sprinted away from the guards, back towards her pseudo home.

* * *

**So, there ya go. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story. But it will definitely be a chapter fic. I'm going to try and update again by Saturday or Sunday.**

**I haven't written anything in forever, like i said. I actually took my other stories down because I didn't like the way they were written. But yea, let me know what you guys think. Reviews are greatly appreciated (constructive criticism too). I live on reviews. So please, please, please, review as well as favorite. But no spam please. Spam is my kryptonite **


	2. Breakout! Breakout!

**Okay, so first off. I'm sooo sorry that I didn't get this out Sunday. Its almost two o'clock Tuesday morning cuz I really wanted to post this chapter so you know I'm still alive. =P **

**Some answers for my reviewers: I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby(Sorry, I forget to put that in the summary. But yes it will), ch3lsk0( yeah, I know. I did look over it, but I guess some stuff slipped my eye. I haven't looked for a beta reader), DemiLovato'sBff(Thanks! Sorry there wasn't much carter/rosie in that last chapter. And I'm really sorry about it this chapter too. But I'll make up for it)**

**Thanks lots for all the reviews, and since there aren't too many more I'll give you all a shout out: Alexz6, Jenny, KittySquyres, xcinamonx94, valll, iLoveDemiSelena, Musicfreak9864, lyndsey, Hallow Avengence, mandyluva2k8, Bobbyjohn, and SilverTurtle!**

**Thanks, once again, all of you!**

* * *

_Summary: Carter felt like she was wasting her time Costa Luna. She hated it and missed her home. That was, until she met a girl that changed her perspective. She wasn't any ordinary girl though, she was far from it...she was the Princess of Costa Luna, and she introduced Carter to A Whole New World._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2- Breakout! Breakout!  
**

Rosie's body was aching from running so long. Her brain was telling her, "_Keep going_." But her body was telling her brain, "_That is easy for you to say, you are not the one doing all of the work_." She had never needed to run any where or do any demanding work for that matter. So being physically fit was never high up on her priorities list. She glanced over her left shoulder, slowing her stride as she did. "_That is strange."_

There was no one behind her. Rosie thought for sure at least a few palace escorts would have caught up with her by , she didn't question this stroke of luck. She finally slowed her pace to a walk and continued on to the palace.

----------

Carter was breathing heavily as she raced back to her home. She was sure that the guards were still after her and there was no need to turn around to check. The shouts confirmed it. She never realized how far away from the market they were. "_Guess it takes something like running the entire three and a half mile distance to put it into perspective_."

Her body was growing weary. She knew the chances of her making it home before they caught her were slim to none. Her eyes tried to take in her passing surrounding. But they were out in the open; there was no where to hide. But she did notice something: The path was becoming more and more narrow. "_Wait a sec…_" Carter was starting to realize that she didn't recognize anything around her anymore. "_How could I have taken the wrong path? Stupid!_"

She truthfully didn't even realize she did it. Her mind had been stuck on the princess, even in this situation. It was just…the princess was so gorgeous; her slim flawless face, framed by her beautiful bronze hair that reached her lower back. Even her name matched her beauty: Rosalinda…Rosie.

Carter shook those thought out of her head. "_No time to make another mistake_." As more of the path before her came into view, she could tell it narrowed to a point. Her best bet was to jump off to her left or right. At that moment, her time for deciding was up. Her pursuers were too close for comfort. She took a deep breath and jumped down the left side.

----------

The three siblings found themselves making a journey to a gypsy camp far outside of town. It hadn't been a unanimous decision. In fact, Atalaya was still trying to convince Jerico that it wasn't a good idea. But she was being overruled.

"Jerico, I thought you said Carter told you to use that gold for food? She wouldn't want you to waste it."

"Look. I'm the oldest and I'm the one with the money. Meaning, I'm in charge, and where I say we go is where we go."

Tulio sat quietly from his perch on Jerico's shoulder. His brother and sister sure did fight a lot. But Jer could be a tad bossy. Then again, Laya could be a bit of a worry wart. Anyways, Jer told him that they were going some place fun. His brother had never led him wrong before.

They finally arrived at the gypsy camp. This place made the dingy little market back in town look like a shiny new toy. It was composed of little tents scattered around. In front of some of these tents were little tables with various bric-a-brac and odd looking items.

Tulio walked by all of the tables. Occasionally grabbing an item and giving it a closer look. Everything stood out to him; all of the funny looking things, some of which smelled just as funny. But the thing that caught his attention most was a clean polished gold lamp.

---------

Rosie opened one of the secret back entrances to the palace. She poked her head through the door to check for anyone roaming the corridor. When she decided it was safe she stepped in and made her way to the study.

"Mother?" She slowly pushed open the two large oak doors of her father's old study. "Mother I met the nicest person today and-" She was surprised at the least, to see who was actually sitting at her father's desk.

"Ah, my dear Rosalinda," They got up from their seat behind the bureau. "How nice of you to return." It was General Kane, who was also the royal advisor. He got the duty of taking over in the queen's absence.

"Where is my mother?" Rosie took a few steps back towards the door. She could not put her finger on it. But there was something about General Kane that was unsettling.

"She had to take a little trip out of the kingdom. A little unexpected, yes, but she said it was her duty as queen." He smiled at Rosie, and she just looked at him curiously. "But I'm sure any business you had with your mother you can take up with me, princesa."

Rosie thought for a moment. "I just…" She tried to choose her words carefully, "I would like to extend an invitation to one of my people, to come to the palace."

"You are indeed very generous." Rosie grinned. "But as of now, you will not be allowed to leave the palace." Her smile faltered. "Nor will anyone who is not approved, be allowed to enter. I am truly sorry princess."

Rosie glared at General Kane. She could think of nothing else to do to express her anger at that moment. There was no good in him at all. It was like he had no heart at all. He was the most vile, retched man she had ever met. And she yearned to tell him that! But it was not like a Princess to express thoughts such as these. She just turned on her heel, kept her head up high, and strode down the hall to her room.

She resisted the urge to slam her door shut and walked out to the balcony. Tears slowly began to leak from her eyes. Her gaze fell over the town below, her kingdom. "_I would give anything to see her again."_

---------

Carter found herself in a cold, dank prison cell in the town jail. Well, would it still be considered the town jail if it was located outside of the town?

The room was barely lit. There was one solitary torch mounted on the wall right outside her cell. But she guessed the small cell window would have provided some light if it weren't such a dark night. The moon was hidden behind a curtain of clouds.

She sat on the hard stone floor and felt the slight moisture on her legs. "_Well, that sure as heck didn't go as planned." _It would have if there hadn't been more guards waiting for her at the bottom of the ridge.

"_What to do, what to do…" _Her mind was blank. If only that torch were inside her cell. Maybe then she could burn her way out. Why were the cell bars made of wood anyways? Wood isn't the strongest building material. They might just be weak enough for her to break herself.

Carter walked over to the bars and tried to wrench the bars from the window frame. She winced as her muscles tightened. "_Maybe sliding down a cliff face wasn't the best idea."_ She had banged herself up pretty good when she tumbled down that cliff.

She rested against the wall and slid down to the floor. "_This is horrible!"_

"C'mon Laya! Don't be such a slow poke!"

"Shush! Tulio you have to be quiet!"

"Will both of you just hush!"

"_Laya? Tulio?" _Carter hopped to her feet and looked out the window. Sure enough, there were three little figures making there way towards the prison. "Guys! Guys I'm over here!" Carter pushed her hand through the bars and tried to gesture them over.

Jerico was the only one tall enough to see into the window. "Just hold on a minute. I'll get you out." he pulled out a sharp, silver dagger from his clothing.

"Where in the world did you get that Jer?" Carter stared at the piece of weaponry amazed.

He ignored her question. "Do you wanna stand around asking question, or do you want me to get you out?"

She didn't say anything but just backed away from the window. He sawed through the wooden shafts. They fell to the floor with loud clanks.

Carter heard footsteps coming towards her cell. "Someone's coming! Get down." She placed the wooden pieces together and fit them back into the window frame as best she could, then plopped down on the floor.

"What's going on in here?" A gruff voice questioned her from the doorway.

She just looked up him with angry eyes. "I was sleeping, you know."

The jailer just laughed and slammed the door shut. She could here it being locked before there were more footsteps that eventually faded away. She waited a minute before she knocked out the little wooden pegs, outside of the cell this time. She hoisted herself up and out the window. Jerico took the fragments of wood and placed them back in the window shell.

Carter hugged each of them in turn. "Thank you! So much." She smiled and looked at them, "How did you..?"

"Know you were in jail?" Atalaya finished her question for her.

She nodded. "We kinda heard you as they were takin you in," Jerico explained. "You have a big mouth Carter, you know that?" He laughed a bit a Carter shoved him playfully.

"Well, I would love to stay and thank you guys some more, but I need to get home. It's getting late." Carter waved good bye to them as she walked away.

"Carter, wait!" Tulio ran after her. "I wanted to give you this." He held up a golden lamp.

Carter stared at him. "Tulio, I can't take this. It's yours."

"But I want you to have it! So here you go."

Carter took the accepted the gift from him then hugged the little boy again. "I have to go now." She waved to the other two again, and then ran off towards her home, once again.

* * *

**Okay, so please don't hate me! I know there is absoulutely no Carter/Rosie stuff in this chapter. But I just wanted to get this chapter out, because I'm going to be pretty busy for the next two weeks. But the next chapter I'm going to post, I promise, will be strictly just them. It will probably be shorter too. I've got the idea in my head on how I want to do it tho, so I'm going to be working on it for the next few hours. I don't need sleep. =}**

**Also, sorry if you guys don't enjoy that parts with my OCs. But its kinda important to have them for the way I want to do certain things in the story. But yea, thanks for reading. And please, keep reviewing!**


	3. Your Wish Is My Command

**Phew! *wipes sweat from brow* Worked on this the entire day. Sorry if its not up to par because I may have rushed it. I told you I had the idea in my head. This fast update is mainly due to my reviewers, I really wanted to get this out there for you guys! Sorry about any typos and such.**

**Hallow Avengence (thank you so much! You're review actually made me laugh =} I'm glad you think so, I don't normally think of my writing as amazing), ch3lsko and Silver Turtle (thanks, I'm glad you enjoy them! I guess the three of them are here to stay)**

**And to everyone else who reviewed (even in the short time) ****Bobbyjohn, I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby, valll, Musicfreak9864: Thanks!**

**So without further ado, Chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**___Summary: Carter felt like she was wasting her time Costa Luna. She hated it and missed her home. That was, until she met a girl that changed her perspective. She wasn't any ordinary girl though, she was far from it...she was the Princess of Costa Luna, and she introduced Carter to A Whole New World._

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3- Your Wish is My Command**

Carter pushed open the door to the shack and quietly closed it behind her. By the time she got in, it was pushing four a.m. Her dad would blow his top when he saw her. Surprisingly, there was no sight of him, so she just decided to count her blessings and go to her room. She rubbed her hands over the lamp a little. After nothing happened, it was tossed into the mountain of clothes. She collapsed on her bed as sleep over took her.

The next morning, or rather, evening, Carter finally woke up. She glanced at the clock on the floor next to her mattress. It read 6:30 p.m. "_How could I have slept that long?_" She lazily got up and rummaged through her clothes. She thought maybe it was time to put all of these in their rightful place in her dresser. She shook her head. They could wait, "_It's not like they're going to get up and walk off_. "

"_But then again…I can always be wrong…" _A few pairs of her pants were slowly creeping across the floor. She figured it was a snake, so she grabbed her wooden bat autographed by Albert Pujols (sorry, I'm watching the All-Star game =} haha) and slowly approached the pile.

She grabbed the pants and threw them up in the air, "What the heck…"

Instead of staring down at a slimy, serpentine body, she was looking at a gaseous blue figure. It looked up at her and began talking in a high pitched, squeaky voice.

"Boy, I thought I'd never get out of there. Somebody rubbed my lamp, and the next thing I new, it was a clothes avalanche! I was just about to radio the chopper for help ya know."

Carter just stared at it with her jaw hanging open, "Who…What are you?"

He made himself larger, almost too larger to fit in the room. "Why, I'm the Genie of the Lamp! You know…rub the lamp, and I'll grant you three wishes. And you can wish for anything! Well, almost anything. There are certain things I can't do, like love. I'm not wearin' a diaper or carrying a bow with arrows."

"This isn't real…" Carter walked a circle around him, "You're not real…You're just part of some fairytale." This was too surreal.

"So, you don't want my help? With anything? Anything at all, almost…I can help you."

"Well, there is one thing." Her mind drifted back to Rosie. "But you said you can't do love."

"That's true…I can't make people fall in love," he snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared out of thin air. He mumbled to himself as he gave the scroll a once over, "but I can help _you _make someone fall in love with you. A little loophole here..." He pointed at the print on the scroll.

Carter was a bit hesitant with what she was going to say next.

"So…c'mon. Who is it?" The genie watched her anxiously.

"It's the princess…" She stared at her feet.

"The princess…really now?" She nodded. "Well then, you need to look presentable in the presence of royalty! So go on! Make you're first wish!"

"Uh..okay. Genie, I wish I could meet with Princess Rosalinda again."

---------

Another day spent trapped in the palace. Rosie fell on her bed. True, it had only been one day since she was confined to the palace. But that was one day lost. One day wasted when she could be out there trying to find that wonderful girl from the other day. She did not even have a chance to learn her name.

It was already dark aside. There was nothing better than to go to sleep. She missed her mother dearly and was afraid of how things would change if she did not return soon. At least in her sleep she could escape from all of the horrible problems. She could even spend time with that girl.

Rosie closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. After a few minutes, there was an annoying little pecking sound at her balcony window. It would start then stop, then start again.

Rosie walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. There she was! The girl from the market was throwing pebbles at her window. She smiled, then opened the glass door. One last pebble made its way up to her balcony and made contact with her forehead. "Ouch!" She rubbed the sore spot.

---------

"Crap! Carter dropped the pebbles in her hand.

"Great job Carter." A smaller Genie sat on her shoulder, "Girls love it when you hit them in the face with pebbles!" Her cheeks were red. "You've gotta be more suave. She is the princess after all!"

"I know, I know…It was an accident." Carter climbed up the vines that grew on the back side of the palace. "_These are very conveniently placed_," She thought.

---------

Rosie stopped rubbing her forehead and walked out on to the balcony.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you… It was an accident." The girl would have kept apologizing profusely if Rosie hadn't stopped her.

"It is quite alright. I do not blame you." Rosie smiled at her and seemed to be enough to calm the girl. "How did you get inside of the palace walls? I know for a fact they are heavily guarded."

She scratched the back of her neck. "I uh..I'm very…sneaky?" Her voice was uncertain as she said this.

"Oh, alright then." Rosie played with the hem of her blouse.

"So, uh…I was wondering. If you uh…would want to go on a walk with me? You know, since our time the other day got cut short? But, I mean, only if you want to. Cuz you don't have to if you don't want to…" Her voice trailed off.

"Yes! I would love to." Rosie's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Great!" The girl grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the balcony edge.

"Wait!" The girl let go of her wrist. "I do not even know your name…"

The girl hesitated then scratched the back of her neck again. "M-my name?"

Rosie nodded. "My name is uh..is..Cason! Yea…"

---------

Carter mentally slapped herself. "_Cason? Cason! That's the best you could do?" _She could hear Genie laughing his head off inside her hat. "Yea..." She tried to nonchalantly slap the top of her head. Rosie gave her a weird look, but smiled at her nonetheless.

"So you ready to go now?" The princess nodded her head. Carter walked over to the balcony and climbed down to the bottom.

Rosie looked over the side. "I am not so sure about this Cason."

"C'mon! You'll be fine."

Rosie was still not sure about it, but she began the descent anyways. She took it slow. She was more than half way down the wall when her foot slipped and she fell the rest of the way.

Carter, luckily, had not moved from her spot right next to the wall. She held out her arms and braced herself for impact. The princess hit her with so much force it knocked her to the ground. So there she was, on the ground, with a beautiful princess lying on top of her. She breathed in the scent of the princess: lavender. "_Yum."_

Rosie picked herself up off of Carter who was reluctant to let her. "I am so sorry!" She helped Carter to her feet and began dusting her off. Every place she touched Carter seemed to burn.

Carter grabbed her hands and stopped her. "It's okay, really." The princesa smiles that heart stopping smile. Carter dropped her hands. "How about that walk?"

Rosie nodded, and wrapped her hands around Carter's arm. "Where ever you go, I will follow."

Carter's arm was burning again and her cheeks flushed red. "_She has no clue what she's doing to me…absolutely no clue."_

---------

**2 hours later**

"That is very funny Cason!" They both were laughing. Carter and Rosie had been sitting in an open field far outside the palace walls, telling each other stories of their lives.

Carter had laid her jacket on the ground for Rosie to sit on. Now, it was almost midnight and they were still sitting under the star filled sky.

"It must be fun to be an American teenager." Rosie laid her head on Carter's shoulder.

"Eh…It's alright. It can't be near as great as being royalty though." Carter had gotten over her nervousness of being this close to the Princess.

"Actually, It's not all about the dresses and Crowns Cason. My mother told me my father never called himself King. To our people he was father, brother, and friend." She lifted her head and glanced at the stars again. "I hope to be like him when I'm Queen of Costa Luna"

"Father, brother…"

"No," Rosie and Carter shared a laugh. "I want to make a difference."

Carter turned to face Rosie, "To do something more important with your life?"

She nodded, "Yes."

The two locked eyes with each other. Rosie leaned in towards her. There lips were mere inches apart when a strong gust of wind swept through and blew Carter's hat off her head. She had to jump up to catch it before it flew too far away. She quickly put it back on her head before Rosie could see what was under it.

"Sorry about that," Carter walked back to Rosie. She helped her off the ground, then picked up her jacket.

"You're cold." She noticed the princess shivering. "Here, take my jacket." She gently placed it around Rosie's shoulders.

This time is was Rosie's cheeks that were red, despite how cold it was outside.

"We should probably be heading back." Rosie nodded in agreement.

"Uhm...wait here." Carter ran off out of Rosie's sight. "Genie!" She took off her hat and looked inside. Genie was rubbing his eyes. He had a night cap on his head.

"Really? You need a wish granted?" Carter nodded her head.

"Right now?" She nodded again.

"At This very moment?" Carter was getting tired of the questions, but nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Will you just grant my wish already!"

"Sheesh. I get you a date with the princess, and you yell at me?"

"Look, it's not a date. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even feel the same way I do."

"Carter, you must be blind. That girl was about to kiss you."

"How would you know? I thought you were sleeping," She looked at him suspiciously.

Genie ignored her and snapped his fingers and a cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, he was sitting behind a desk in a black suit. "You come to me, on this, the day of my daughter's wedding. I am obligated to grant one favor, on this, the day of my daughter's wedding. You only get one favor...well, actually you have two wishes left but-"

"Genie!" Carter was really becoming peeved.

"Alright, alright, alright! What do you need?"

---------

Rosie was beginning to get worried. _"Cason has been gone for a lon-"_Her thoughts were interrupted by the light pounding of hooves.

"Princess Rosalinda, your Stallion has arrived." She held out her hand to Rosie. The princess cautiously approached the giant beast.

"I…I do not like to ride horses." She stared down at her feet.

"C'mon. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Rosie looked up to see Carter smiling down at her. Her smile was so genuine. She took her hand and Carter hoisted her up and on to the horse behind her.

"Holding on tight?" She wrapped her arms around Carter's waist and buried her face in her shoulder. Carter slapped the reins and the horse leapt forward.

---------

Carter hopped off of the horse and helped Rosie down. She pushed open the stone door Genie had made in the wall surrounding the palace.

"I never knew that this was here before," Rosie had a confused look on her face.

Carter just laughed a bit. "What is so funny Cason?"

"Nothing." She smiled back at Rosie as they climbed up the vines again.

They stood on her balcony for a minute or two, not saying anything. Rosie was the first to speak. "I had a very enjoyable time tonight Cason." She looked into the other girl's eyes.

"Yeah, so did I." She looked away, up at the moon.

Rosie reached up and gently caressed Carter's cheek. She in turn placed her hand over the princess's. Rosie leaned in again and this time their lips met in a gentle embrace. After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

Rosie bit her lip as her cheeks turned red. Carter nervously scratched the back of her neck out of habit.

"Thank you again Cason, for a wonderful night." Rosie smiled at her then opened the glass door to enter her room again.

"Wait!" Carter gently grasped her hand, "When will I see you again?"

"I do not know Cason. General Kane had prohibited me from leaving the palace." Rosie's smile faded.

"Well, how about I come back tomorrow night then?" Carter's eyes pleaded with her.

She nodded, "I would like that." Carter's eye lit up with such excitement. "Goodnight Cason." She pecked her on the lips once more before shutting the glass door and pulling the curtain shut.

Carter's hand touched her lip. "Goodnight my princesa."

* * *

**Alrighty! There you go, completely, 100% Carter/Rosie stuff. Pretty fluffy if I do say so myself. Which is good, because I need all the sleep I can get tonight (rather this morning) and fluff makes for a good pillow haha, =}**

**I really debated about whether or not to even include the genie in the story. Please let me know how you like it, or don't like it. Criticism is appreciate too.**

**So, thanks for reading, and please, keep reviewing!**

**Oh yea, I'm not sure when my next update will be exactly. I'm going to busy a good bit this week and even more next week like I said in the last chapter. So please don't be upset if they are not as frequent. I promise I'll finish this story.**


	4. A Day Full of Upsets

**Okay, so here's a well overdue update. So sorry for the wait. Just been busy. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: Carter felt like she was wasting her time Costa Luna. She hated it and missed her home. That was, until she met a girl that changed her perspective. She wasn't any ordinary girl though, she was far from it...she was the Princess of Costa Luna, and she introduced Carter to A Whole New World._

_

* * *

**Chapter 4-A Day Full of Upsets**  
_

"Carter!" She rolled over in her "bed". "Carter Mason!" She flipped off her mattress on to the floor. Her father's shouts had shaken her from sleep. She lay on the floor for a minute, waiting for her dad to call her name again. His voice didn't ring out through their small home. Carter climbed back under the covers and tried to go back to sleep.

Not even a minute later she felt herself being tugged out of the warmth, by her foot. She squinted at the figure towering over her. "Yea Dad?"

"It's two in the afternoon." He walked to her window and opens the curtain, letting the sunlight flood her room.

"Why have you been so tired lately pal?" Carter just shrugged. She wasn't about to tell him that she had spent every night of the past week out with the Princess.

"Well c'mon, get up. We've got to go to the palace today." He left the room, but popped back in a second later, "Five minutes pal."

Carter gladly got out of bed. She was going to the palace. She'd get to see the princess again…her princess.

"_But she can't know that it's you. You're not supposed to even be near her. Your dad would kill you if he knew you were jeopardizing a mission like this."_

"Carter!" Uh-oh…

She walked into the kitchen and her jaw dropped.

"Why is there a horse at our window, eating our plants?"

She just smiled sheepishly.

---------

"Listen Pal, just follow me, and don't talk to anyone here. You know we would only be inside the palace incase of an extreme emergency."

Joe Mason led his daughter down one of the vast corridors in the massive royal home. They were both dressed as servants. Joe had been watching the palace without his daughter for the past week or so.

The Queen was no where to be found. The word around the palace was that she had left on official government business. But he had received a message via the PPP Comm. Lines. Sophia was still in Costa Luna; still inside the palace in fact. She had been imprisoned by General Kane.

Joe's job as of now was to get in the palace and keep a close watch on things. He needed to find out why General Kane had the Queen imprisoned. He didn't have enough forces to take down General Kane just yet.

Major Mason and Carter finally came to a large oak door with gilded trim. There was a sign next to the door that read 'Royal Offices'. Joe knocked on the door and gently pushed it open.

The queen was seated as well as many others were seated at a very long table. One man stood from his place at the table and welcomed the Masons. "It is very nice to have you two with us. We appreciate 'your services'?" He gave Major Mason a questioning look.

Joe nodded his head and handed him a slip of paper. Three identical letters were scrawled in messy handwriting on the page.

The man turned to the queen and nodded. She too rose from her seat. "Will you all please excuse us?" She addressed the rest of the people in the room.

After they took their leave, the queen spoke again. "Mr. Elegante, will you please retrieve Princess Rosalinda?"

The man curtly nodded and left the room also, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you Major Mason for agreeing to do this for us. I would have like Rosalinda to be left in the dark, but the situation no longer permits that."

Joe almost forgot his daughter was with him until she chose this moment to speak. "Do what? What did you agree to do dad? And what situation?"

The queen answered her before Major Mason had a chance, "We will explain everything when the Princess arrives." Joe received an angry look from his daughter.

Mr. Elegante returned to the room with the princess behind him.

Sophia took Rosalinda's hand. "I would like you to meet Joe Mason and his daughter Carter."

The Princess politely nodded to them both, "It is very nice to meet you. I am sure you will make a fine addition to the staff."

Sophia corrected her, "Rosalinda, they are not real servants. Major Mason is from the Princess Protection Program. They are here to protect you."

Rosalinda's expression turned sour, "I do not need outside protection Mother. The protection here, inside the palace, is enough."

"Listen dear." The queen walked to her daughter, "For the past week, I have not been away from Costa Luna. I was right here, in the palace. In a jail cell to be more specific. General Kane had me imprisoned. He is trying to overthrow me and take control of Costa Luna."

The princess's face contorted in fear, "Why has he not been arrested?" Her voice wavered.

"Not everyone in Costa Luna is still loyal to us dear. Some are very afraid of what General Kane may do, so they chose to be behind his plans than in the way of them."

Rosalinda had one lone tears rolling down her cheek and the queen continued speaking.

"The Masons are here to protect you. As long as nothing happens to you, General Kane cannot take control of Costa Luna because you will still be here to rule."

More tears had joined the one that was streaking down the face of the Princess.

"So until we can figure out what we are going to do, Major Mason and his daughter are here to protect you."

The queen turned back to Joe and Carter, "Do not worry. All of your things will be moved from your home into the palace. Carter, you will be sharing Rosalinda's room. She will show you where it is."

Major Mason watched his daughter and the Princess leave the room. "Joe, your room is on the same level as Mr. Elegante's." He nodded and followed the man out of the room.

---------

Carter followed Rosie into her room. It was nice to enter her room through an actual door rather than the balcony window. Carter sat down on Rosie's bed the same way she always would. She laid on back, with her feet draped over the head board. "This is a pretty nice room you got here, Rosie. You don't mind if I call you Rosie do you?"

---------

Rosie stared at Carter. The way she was sitting was so familiar…Only one other person called her Rosie. But she did not like the fact that her mother thought she needed protection. She was not going to get along with this Carter girl.

"As a matter of fact I do mind!" Rosie snapped back at her. She tugged Carter's feet from her head board.

Carter stood up and scratched the back of her neck.

Again, Rosie found this gesture too familiar.

"Sorry, I was just making small talk."

"Well you do not need to! I do not need some stranger whom I do not know to make "small talk" with me!"

Carter put her hands up in mock surrender, "Alright, alright. Chill out."

"And I do not need a complete stranger to protect me! Why would you want to! You and your father are just in it for the money…"

Carter's face became red and her body tensed up. She slowly crossed the room and approached Rosie.

"You!" She poked Rosie in her chest. "Know nothing about my dad! If we were just in it for the money do you think we would have been staying in a crappy three room shack while we could have stayed in a nice cushy pad like this?!"

"My dad dropped everything that he was doing just to come here, and protect your pompous butt! You need to step down off your pedestal for one moment and realize what people around here are giving up for you! Me and my dad! Your own mom! She was thrown in jail for you!"

---------

Carter couldn't tear her eyes away from the shocked look on Rosie's face. She felt a bit ashamed to have just blown up on her. But truthfully, she had deserved being yelled at. She didn't even know them! Well…she kind of knew her…But she didn't know her father. And they way she just talked about him put her over the edge.

She had no clue what would cause her sweet, quiet Rosie to burst like that. For as long as Carter had been around her, even though it hadn't been that long, Rosie had never yelled at her or let anything offensive slip.

Rosie fled from the room. Carter could have sworn she saw tears on the face of the princess before she left. But she was too angry to even bother to go after her. She sat back down on the bed with her head in her hands.

"What now? She likes me, but she hates me…"

"_Actually, she likes someone who doesn't exist. Cason remember?"_

"But that's still me…"

"_Not really."_

"Well, even if I wanted to tell her who I am…or who I'm not…. It's too late. She hates me regardless."

"_She only hates who she thinks you are…well, its still Carter really…but if she knew you were Cason, then she'd know the real you…"_

Carter shoved a pillow over her face. Even her own mind was confusing her. She figured the best way to clear her thoughts was to throw herself into work, she was after all a servant at the palace.

---------

**Later That Night**

Carter walked into the room that she shared with the princesa. It was almost eleven. If she weren't living in the palace she'd have been climbing up to Rosie's balcony right now.

The lights were off so Carter assumed Rosie was sleeping. She tiptoed over to her own bed and collapsed on it. From this morning's drama and all the crazy errands she'd been sent on today, she was dead tired.

As she was about to drift off to sleep she heard a quiet sniffle come from the princess's bed. Carter lifted her head, but the sound didn't come again. She laid back down and rolled over.

Sure enough, as soon as she felt sleep trying to overtake her, there was that darn sniffling again. This time she got up and went over the Rosie's bed.

Carter hesitantly reached out and touched her shoulder. "Rosi- I mean… Princess? Are you alright?"

Rosie turned to face her, and Carter saw her face. It was a heartbreaking site. Her eyes were swollen and red. The makeup she hadn't bother to take off was streaked from crying.

Carter did what she normally did whenever Rosie was upset, though, it had never been this bad. She scooped up her princess and sat her in her lap with one arm wrapped around her back, while she ran her fingers through her soft chocolate brown hair with the other.

Rosie began crying harder. It was hard for Carter to make out what she was saying through the sobs. "S-She *hiccup* didn't show u-up!"

Carter was confused at first but then she realized what Rosie was talking about. She was talking about her…She'd forgotten that she'd promised to see Rosie every night. But Carter said nothing, for fear of giving away how much she actually knew. She just let the princess continue talking.

"She promised she'd come see me! What did I do wrong? Why would she break her promise?" she buried her face in Carter's shirt, "What if she doesn't really like me…"

The last part was muffled, but Carter still heard it. She felt the tears build in her eyes too, but she blinked them back. It hurt her to know how she was hurting Rosie, even if by accident, but there was nothing she could do.

---------

Rosie had promised herself that she wouldn't get along with this Carter girl. But whenever she was around her there was just something so familiar about her, that made her relax.

Even now, just the way Carter was holding her. Only Cason had held her like that before. She loved the feel of her fingers running through her hair…She wanted to pull away so badly, she refused to let anyone take Cason's place. But everything was just feeling so right.

Rosie pulled her head away from Carter's shirt. It was stained from wiping her eyes on it.

"I am so sorry Carter. I did not mean to ruin your shirt."

She laughed a little, "Don't sweat it." She flashed a smile at her.

Even her smile looked familiar. And the way it made her feel inside…everything about her was so familiar…

"I also want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I did not mean to offend you, or your father."

Carter just nodded and tucked a stray strand of Rosie's hair behind her ear. Rosie blushed and bit her lip.

"Carter, may I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever, met someone, and even though you have only know them for a short time, you…you feel like….you've known them for so much longer?"

Carter's face showed she was deep in thought. Then she smiled, "I can't say that I _personally_ have."

"Oh." Rosie looked down at her hands. They were playing with Carter's shirt.

Carter put her fingers under Rosie's chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Rosie shook her head. She really felt like she knew Carter from somewhere. "I was just…curious."

---------

Carter knew why Rosie was asking her this. It must be confusing for her to feel so close to Carter when she liked 'Cason'. But she couldn't tell her the truth. Not now…

Rosie buried her face back into Carter's chest. And that's how they fell asleep. With Carter holding Rosie in her lap one arm protectively holding her close, while the other stroked her curly locks. And Rosie cuddled close to Carter still confused, but content for the moment.

* * *

**Gahh….i feel like this chapter is pretty junky… I'm so tired. And my brain is frying out. So I'm really sorry for any errors in grammar/spelling and any other parts of the story that just don't really string together well, or if this chapter is just completely off the mark. **

**Please feel free to let me know if you think this chapter is junk (i think it is). Review…and that's pretty much it.**

**And again, I dunno when I'm going to update again. But since I cut a little out of this chapter I know how the next one is going to begin. But yea…**


	5. Making Connections

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry if it feels like stuff doesn't flow. But I typed this all on my ipod. I did it over like a week and a half period. So it was "type some, come back way later and type again". So it may kinda feel like…the tempo/feel of the story sways. Let me know if you feel that way. But anyways…Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: Carter felt like she was wasting her time Costa Luna. She hated it and missed her home. That was, until she met a girl that changed her perspective. She wasn't any ordinary girl though, she was far from it...she was the Princess of Costa Luna, and she introduced Carter to A Whole New World._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5- Making Connections**

Carter woke from her sleep the same way she has fallen into it: with her princess held protectively at her side. A smile crept across her face. "_I guess this is one perk of living in the palace_."

She tried to peel herself from Rosie without waking her, but the princess stirred from her slumber.

Her hair was strewn all over the place. Carter chuckled. "_She even makes bed head look sexy._"

"What is it Carter?"

The princess's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She hadn't realized she'd been staring.

"Nothing, nothing at all Princess." Carter walked over to the wardrobe next to her bed and rummaged through it for clothes. At the bottom of one drawer lay the clothes she wore whenever she went out with Rosie.

She gently rubbed her fingers over the fabric. Carter cracked a smile as she remember the week she got to spend with Rosie. The week she got to spend being herself... or rather Cason.

"Carter?"

She spun around to face the princesa and hid the clothes behind her. "Ya?"

"What are those?" She reached for the garments behind Carter.

Carter tried to move away but Rosie was too quick for her. The princess plucked the clothes from her hands but as she did there was a knock in her door.

Carter snatched the clothes back from Rosie as she busied herself with opening the door.

"Hello Mr. Elegante!"

Carter stifled a laugh. "_That has got to be the worst name a guy could get stuck with_."

"Good morning Princess Rosalinda." He bowed deeply.

"Your mother requested that you meet with her again this morning. "

"Well, you have fun with that. I, am going back to sleep. Nine a.m. is too early for me." She plopped down on her bed.

"Actually, Miss Mason, the queen would like to see you as well. "

Carter groaned.

---------

Rosie kept her distance from Carter as they walked to the Queen's Quarters. She was upset that Cason had not stuck to her promise, worried that she had done something to make Cason not like her, and guilty about letting Carter get that close to her.

She had a proper up-bringng. She had morals. True, she had only known Cason for a little over a week but that did not mean she was not guilty. She knew it was wrong to commit one's self to more than one person.

But she was having feelings for Carter. That, she couldn't deny. And it scared her to death! She had only known the girl for one day.

But she had a simple solution to her problem: Keep away from Carter.

It was fool proof! Rosie was the future queen. She would be busy with official queen dutites. Carter still had to play the role of palace servant. They would hardly cross paths during the day. They would only have to meet in her room. And if Rosie could help it, she'd be asleep before Carter got in at night and gone before she woke up in the morning.

Mr. Elegante pushed open the doors for her and Carter.

The queen strode over to Rosie and pulled her into a hug. She held her at arms length and gave her a once over.

"You look tired dear. Did you sleep well last night?"

Rosie saw Carter glance at her out of the corner of her eye.

She shook her head. "I am just worried."

"There is no need for that. Major Mason has assured me that Carter is quite capable of protecting you. Which leads me to the reason why I have called you two here. "

Her mother turned to address Carter. "I have decided that I want you to stay at Rosalinda's side at all times."

The princess inwardly cringed. Before Carter could answer Rosie protested.

"That is not necessary mother. I am protected enough already. And I am sure Carter would not want to waste any leisure time she has watching me."

Carter walked over to Rosie. "Its no trouble at all. I wouldn't mind, really."

The princess was about to argue again but stopped when she felt a set of fingers snake around her waist. Rosie was pulled in close to Carter.

"I won't let her out of my sight. I promise."

If her plan was fool proof then Carter was no fool.

---------

Carter followed Rosie around the palace grounds. She had said she wanted to be by herself. But Carter had promised Sophia she would not let Rosie out of her sight. And she intended to keep that promise.

She felt the new tension between her and Rosie. Not that there wasn't any yesterday, but it was thicker today. She laughed to herself as she made a slicing motion in the air. "_So thick you could cut it with a knife_."

She came back to reality only to find Rosie staring at her.

She dropped her hand. "Er... There was a bug..."

The princess just shook her head and walked away from Carter. It was the first time she looked at where they actually were.

Somehow they managed to get outdoors. Carter didn't remember going outside. She'd been too busy admiring Rosie. She smiled to herself, "_Letting her lead has it's advantages._"

The girls were in a small tranquility garden. Everything of the entire place seemed to be arranged around the fountain in the middle. The center piece of which was a statue of a man. Carter did not recognize who it was, but from the way the sculptor had depicted him, she could tell he was a man of importance.

The grass was a lush, healthy green. Carter could tell that it had not been walked on very much. The hedges that lined the area were neatly cut. She took a closer look and saw that they were cut in the shape of letters. The first was an 'R'. After walking the perimeter she discovered that they spelled out 'Rosalinda'.

In between the fountain and the entrance were two benches also fashioned out of stone. Rosie took a seat on one of them.

Carter walked over to bench next to The princess but chose not to sit. She waited for her to say something but she did nothing but stare at the statue.

She was debating on whether or not to ask her who it was.

"He is, rather... was my father."

"_That's creepy...."_

"My mother told me my father never used to call himself King." She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"_Why is she telling me this? She hardly knows me... Well…I guess she does in a way_."

"To our people he was always father, brother-" She hiccuped in her speach from crying so Carter finished for her.

"And friend..."

"Yes... And friend. How did you know?" She turned to look at Carter.

"Well... Uhm.. You.... Are very friendly.. So I just thought... That he'd be friendly too."

"Oh..." She faced the fountain again.

Carter let out a sigh of relief.

"I hope to be like him when I am Queen."

"Father, brother..."

Rosie whipped around so fast Carter was afreid she may have suffered whiplash. "No..." It was almost a whisper.

"You want to make a difference? To do something more important with your life?"

The princess faintly nodded. "How do you know me so well Carter? We have only just met each other."

Carter scratched the back of her neck nervously.

The expression on Rosie's face changed from sadness to realization.

"Cason?"

"_Ooh boy..._."

---------

"You want to make a difference? To do something more important with your life?"

"How _is it that she knows everything I want to say. Even better than I do.._."

Rosie simply nodded. "How do you know me so well Carter? We have only just met each other."

The tomboy scratched the back of her neck nervously.

Then it clicked. Everything inside Rosie's head made a complete circle. Her thoughts about Carter finally made sense. Now she knew why everything about this girl was so familiar...

"Cason?"

---------

Carter's eyes widened. "_How the hell..._"

"Who?" Carter questioned the princess. She had to pretend to have no clue what Rosie was talking about. Lying to her killed Carter inside but she couldn't tell her the truth. The princess would hate her...

"Cason...You are Cason!"

Carter frantically shook her head. "Rosie... The heat must be getting to you. C'mon, let's go inside."

She reached for the princess's wrist but she pulled away.

"No! Everything about you is too familiar! And now I know why! Because you are Cason! She is you..."

Carter saw frustration, sadness...hope even, in the princess's eyes.

"Princess, I have no clue what you are talking about." Carter tried to sound as convincing as possible. She was unsure whether Rosie was buying it or not.

They stood there, gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity to Carter. But eventually all the emotions left Rosie's eyes leaving only sadness.

"But I could have sworn..."

"Why are you telling me all this? About your dad I mean..." Carter desperately reached for a subject change.

The princesa stared at her hands that were now resting in her lap. " I hardly remember him... He was killed when I was eight.."

"My mother would never tell me how he died. The only thing I remember... were these men in uniform." The tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Carter could already tell this was a hard subject for the princess to discuss. She could relate. She'd lost her mother when she was younger too.

"Look, its cool. You don't have to talk-" Rosie cut her off.

"It was their duty to protect us...but they were just thugs. They complained that their wages were not adequate; their living quarters were too small, even that the food was distasteful. They said our royal kitchen staff was not trained enough."

"That's why my father had this," she raised her arms, indicating the garden, "constructed. So we could escape from them for a short time. It was just my father and I."

"Those 'soldiers' were a disgrace. They took whatever they believed they deserved to make up for all of it."

"It was their duty Carter!" The princess was losing her usually calm composure.  
"It was their duty to protect and...and they did not care!"

Carter finally thought she understood why Rosie was so against having them in Costa Luna.

"So... You're afraid that, me and my dad don't care enough to protect you and your mother?"

The princess freely allowed to the tears to stream down her flawless cheeks. "I do not want to lose my mother too Carter..."

"My dad would never let anything happen to your mother. Believe me," Carter's expression turned grim as she remember her mom's death, "He would sacrifice himself rather than let your mom be harmed."

She went and took a seat next to Rosie and she took the princesa's hands in hers. "Just like I'd do the same for you."

She gently squeezed Rosie's hand. "I don't know what I'd do if I let the person I think I love...die."

The princess questioned her, "What?"

"Er... nothing, nothing..." She got up. "I think we should go back inside."

Carter watched as Rosie wiped her eyes, and then returned into the palace. It had only been a little over a day and Carter was already stressed. Her brain had so much to mull over. Worst of all, she was stringer herself in a huge lie. She knew it wouldn't be pretty when those strings were cut.

* * *

**So, I know this kinda strays from the Aladdin plot, but I wanted to explain some stuff in this chapter. And again, sorry for the length and for rushing the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be longer, but it'll be a little longer before I update again, because school has started up again for me. *tear* But yea! Please review!**


	6. A Whole New World

**So, here's the last chapter! Sorry for the wait on this! SO, I'll stop typing and let you guys read!**

**Oh! One more thing…anyone watch the VMAs last weekend?**

**

* * *

**_Summary: Carter felt like she was wasting her time Costa Luna. She hated it and missed her home. That was, until she met a girl that changed her perspective. She wasn't any ordinary girl though, she was far from it...she was the Princess of Costa Luna, and she introduced Carter to A Whole New World._

_

* * *

**Chapter 6- A Whole New World**  
_

Carter found herself once again, in that maid uniform. It had been almost a month since Rosie had accused her of being Cason. She'd been careful not to let it happen again.

It was the day of Rosie's coronation. It seemed as if everyone in the kingdom was there. She felt under dressed in her uniform, compared to all the men in tuxes and women in stunning dresses.

In just a few minutes, Rosie would be Queen of Costa Luna. Carter had no clue what that meant for her. Most likely she'd be on her way back to Louisiana. Almost like none of this had happened. Like she hadn't met Rosie...like she hadn't fallen in love...

Carter looked up from the table she was dusting. Her princess was talking to Mr. Elegante. From what she could tell, he was admiring his handiwork. Rosie took his hand and allowed the dressmaker to spin her, making her dress flutter at the bottom.

The minister called Rosie over to him. Mr. Elegante kissed her hand, then let her go. Before she stepped up on to the small stage she looked into the crowd at Carter who gave her a small smile and a thumbs up.

"Turn to face your subjects Rosalinda." She took in a deep breath and turned to face the crowd.

"Honored guests, friends and family, I present to you Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiorè. She has agreed to be your Queen!" Everyone began clapping.

Carter chuckled, "_It's so quaint. Like nothing back home_."

"If anyone has any reason," He raised the crown above Rosie's head, "as to why she should not take on this role, let them come forward now or forever hold their peace."

A sword zoomed over the heads of the guests barely missing the princess's scalp. It caught the tiara and pinned it to the wood behind them.

"I, object." General Kane stepped forward from the shadows, a smug grin settled on his lips.

"The Princesa is far too young to become Queen. I believe the country would be safer in the hands of a strong, military man, like myself, General Magnus Kane."

His smile turned vicious, "Seize them!"

Men in uniform charged forward and grab Rosie and her mother. Carter tried to push her way through the crowd. It was hard to fight against them as they were running in the opposite direction of her, trying to escape. Major Mason had managed to get to Sophia and help her to safety. Carter knew Rosie was her responsibility.

When she reached the front of the room, General Kane had Rosie, as well as Mr. Elegante, restrained.

Mr. Elegante didn't struggle in the hold of the men. He was just eerily calm. The princess on the other hand, was thrashing against her bonds.

"General Kane!" Carter called out his name and he turned to face her.

"Let them go," she growled.

He merely laughed at her. "Oh look. A little palace maid trying to be a hero."

"I said, let them go." She balled her fists.

"Or what?" He questioned her with his thick accent.

"Or else I'll..." Carter searched through her clothes looking for the lamp, only to come up empty handed.

General Kane smiled knowingly. He pulled the Genie's lamp from underneath his cloak.

"_Damn..."_

"That doesn't belong to you!"

"Oh, but it does my dear," he sneered. "You see...I always have my men check the belongings of any new palace residents. To," he paused and flashed the princess a smile, "Ensure the safety of our precious Princesa Rosalinda." General Kane mockingly bowed to Rosie.

Kane placed the lamp back in his cloak, "Finder's Keeper's!"

Rosie's tiara was unpinned from the wall and floated towards General Kane. The tiara transfigured itself in a golden crown, complete with all sorts of jewels.  
He reached out and grabbed the crown.

"I present to you, King Magnus Kane!" He placed the crown on his head. His viridian military uniform was replaced by pure white robes. A sash fell over him and a velvet robe draped itself over his shoulders.

Rosie finally spoke up. "General Kane! I order you to stop!"

"There's a new order now...Mine!" His lips turned up exposing his remarkably white teeth as he cackled.

"Finally you will bow to me!"

"We will never bow you!"

"If you won't bow before a king, then you'll cower before a sorcerer!"

He turned to Genie, "Genie! My second wish." He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer, in the world!"

Genie covered his eyes before reluctantly pointing at General Kane.

"Genie! Don't!" Carter ran and tried to move his finger from it's target, but it wouldn't budge. He had no choice but to grant the "King's" wish.

General Kane's royal attire began changing. Red began seeping through his robes, as if he were bleeding. The white fabric was completely dyed red as a scepter appeared in his hands.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes...abject humiliation!"

The sorcerer faced Rosie and Mr. Elegante then pointed the scepter at them. They were engulfed in a grip of red and forced to their knees. Kane lifted Rosie's chin with his staff.

"Oh Princess!" He playfully sneered. "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to."

Carter let go of Genie and sprinted at the villain. "General Kane! Don't touch her!"

She rushed at the general only to be caught in the same hold as Rosie and Mr. Elegante.

"Say hello to your precious Carter Mason... Or should I say, Cason." As Kane spoke, he waved his scepter in the air. The maid uniform Carter was wearing transformed into the clothes she wore every time she had assumed the role of Cason.

"Cason?" A look of confusion appeared on the princess's face.

"Rosie, I...I wanted to tell you... But-"

General Kane shoved Carter away.

"So she turns out to be both Cason and Carter. Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me." Carter was on again caught in the new sorcerer's magical grip. She twisted and turned in the air. Her body halted, hanging upside down in front of General Kane.

"Her personality flaws, give me adequate cause," He reached a hand out and slapped her across the face. Carter recoiled from the blow, but turned back and spit in General Kane's face.

"How lovely," The Generals tone was drenched with sarcasm. He swiped a finger across his cheek.

"To send her packing on a one way trip. 'Til her prospects take a terminal dip." Carter was thrown up into the air. She flew through the window of one of the palace pillars. She slide across the floor and hit the wall with a thud.

"Her assets frozen! The venue chosen! To the ends of the Earth for thee! "General Kane swung his scepter like a golf club. The pillar sky rocketed up and away from the palace.

"So Long!" He cackled.

The last thing Carter saw was Rosie being dragged away by guards. She went without a fight.

---------

The hot desert sun beat down on his back. He was sitting up front closest to the reigns. This was definitely a faster way to travel, but the still had a long way to go before him, along with his siblings arrived.

Jerico turned around and glanced at Laya and Tulio. Both of them looked just as tired and worn out as he did.

"Are we there yet??"

Jerico gritted his teeth. "No. Not yet."

Tulio had been asking that question every two minutes for the past half hour. They were headed back to the gypsy camp. This time, instead of going on feet, they traveled by horse.

They were silent for the next couple of minutes. "Are we there-"

"Tulio, if you ask one more time I'll-" He never finished his sentence. A huge stone structure fell from the sky and crashed into the desert just over the dunes in front of them.

The children covered their eyes as the displaced sand was tossed in their direction. Their horse fidgeted a bit under them. When everything settled, Jerico slapped the reigns and they lurched forward.

Jerico jumped from the horse. He pointed at his siblings, "Stay here! Right here. You understand?" Laya nodded and Tulio craned his neck to get a better look at the mess before them.

The eldest boy cautiously made his towards the rubble. He cupped his hands over his mouth, "Hello?"

No reply.

Jerico got closer and tried to shift some of the rock around. "Hello!"

A hand emerged from the rocks and grabbed at him. Jerico yelped and scrambled backwards. The rocks tumbled downward allowing him to see more of the person buried beneath them. He shook himself from his dazed state to help them shift the stones.

It was almost like a puzzle being put together. It was nearly complete, and Jerico recognized the person as a battered and bruised Carter Mason.

Jerico took the girl's hands and pulled her from the gravel prison. He laid Carter on her back. As she gasped for air, Jerico took in her appearance. Scratches littered Carter's face, as well as the rest of her body. Her shirt was torn and a large gash down her left shoulder complimented the shredded cloth.

Carter propped herself up on her good arm to look at Jerico. By now her breathing had returned to normal.

"How," she began, "do you three always manage to come to my rescue?"

Jerico smiled and helped Carter into a sitting position. "It seems, we're just that amazing, huh?"

Carter just laughed and shook her head, "Of course."

Jerico looked at her shoulder. "Man…that looks pretty bad."

Carter glanced at the wound. She ripped what was left of her sleeve off. "Help me with this, will you?"

Jerico helped her tie the cloth around her arm as a makeshift tourniquet. By now, Laya and Tulio had made their way over to the pair with their horse in tow. As soon as they got close, Tulio plopped down in Carter's lap.

"Umph!"

"Carter! Are you okay? What did you do to your arm? Is it gonna fall off? Are you gonna die!"

The little boy continued to drill Carter with questions, before Jerico lifted him up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. But we need to get back inside the city, and quick."

Laya spoke up, "What's going on Carter?"

Carter pulled herself to her feet. "I explain on the way there." She looked at the horse. "How did you guys get my horse?"

"We went to see you one day, but your house had been cleared out." Jerico walked up and patted the stallion on his neck. "He was still wandering around outside. So we figured we'd keep him for you. Why'd you guys leave anyways?"

She pulled herself up on to the horse, "That's not important. Now c'mon, we've got to get back there." She stuck out her hand for him to take.

"You guys wanna help me save a princess?"

---------

**Back at the Palace…**

Mr. Elegante was sitting against a wall in the throne room. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were also tied together.

General Kane claps his hands. Princess Rosalinda stumbles into the room. She had changed out of her coronation dress and now had her wrists chained together. She knelt next to Kane's throne, a serving tray full of fruit in her hands.

Two of General Kane's men entered the throne room. They both removed their hats and bowed before the new King. One of them stepped forward, "Sir, everything is official. You are the new King of Costa Luna."

The King smiled. "Wonderful." He turned to the princess. "It pains me to see you reduced to this Rosalinda." He pulled her closer, wrapping his staff in her chains, taking a bite out of the apple she held in her hands. "A beautiful desert bloom," he spit out bits of the apple and they landed on her cheek, "such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He waved his scepter and a golden tiara appeared as the princesa's chains disappeard. "What do you say my dear? Why, with you as my queen-"

Rosalinda reached behind her and grabbed a glass of wine. She threw it in the man's face. "Never!"

The general raised his fist and Rosalinda fell back on to the floor, breaking a vase sitting behind her. "I'll teach you some respect!"

Mr. Elegante reminded them of his presence, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

Kane lowered his hand. A grin crept made its way on to his lips. "I won't…" He turned to the genie sitting on the steps below his thrown. "Oh Genie, I have decided to make my final wish." That smug grin still sat upon his face. "I wish for Princesa Rosalinda to fall desperately in love with me."

---------

The three children along with Carter are galloping through the streets surrounding the palace. Carter is wildly slapping the reigns, trying to get more speed from the great beast. Jerico is gripping tightly to the saddle, trying to balance with his siblings at his back.

"Carter!" Jerico had to yell over the loudness coming from the hooves pounding beneath them. "I don't think he can go any faster!"

She continued lashing the reigns as if he hadn't spoken.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Laya tried to move back, "Gross…" Tulio was eager to get a closer look at his brother, "Cool!"

---------

"Again with the love thing…" Genie snapped his fingers and a diaper, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows appeared on his person. "Do I look like a baby that's floats around shooting people with arrows in the a-"

General Kane grabbed Genie by the beard, "Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue lout! You will do what I order you to do!"

Rosalinda saw Carter and the three siblings, sitting in a window, over Kane's shoulder. Carter put a finger to her lips, signaling the princess to be quiet.

"Oh King Kane," the princess stood, and placed the tiara on her head, "I never noticed how handsome you are." She smiled mischievously.

Genie's jaw dropped to the floor. Kane grinned, "Careful there Genie, things could fly in there." He pulled on genie's beard as his mouth rolled shut like a shade"

"I know where I'd like to make my foot fly," Genie mumbled under his breath as he turned around. He caught sight of Carter and three other children scaling down the wall of the throne room.

---------

Carter landed on the floor of the throne room. Jerico, Laya, and Tulio landed behind her. "You see them?" She pointed to the two palace guards at the door, "Can you handle that?"

Jerico nodded, "We're on it." They rushed off in direction of the guards, keeping to the shadows.

Genie rushed up to carter as she was about to make her move. She was enveloped in a hug. "I can't believe you made it back!"

"Genie! I can't breathe," she gasped.

"Oop! Sorry…Carter, I can't help you. I work for senor psychopath now."

"I'll figure out something." She winked at Genie.

"Wait, wait, wait...why'd you wink?" She was already gone towards the genie lamp, "Carter!" he hissed, "Get back here!"

As Carter got closer to the lamp, she could hear the Rosie and Kane's conversation. The princess was still complementing the General. "_Oh god…I think I'm gonna be sick._"

Rosie threw her arms around the king's neck and motioned for Carter to keep moving forward.

One of the guards at the door turned around and saw Carter reaching for the lamp. "Gener-" Before he could finish, Jerico jumped down from the balcony above the door and slapped a sack over his head, and Laya and Tulio restrained the other guard.

Carter was about 2 feet from the lamp. She stretched as far as she could…

_Klaaang_

The guards thrashing at the entrance knocked over a stand holding a torch.

Kane started to turn around but Rosie grabbed him, slapped two fingers over his lips and smashed her lips against her fingers.

Everyone in the room froze. Genie had a waist bin in front of him as he pretended to empty the contents of his stomach into it. Laya took her hand and covered Tulio's eyes, "Yuck…"

The two broke apart and Rosie quickly moved her fingers.

"Well, that was…" Kane began, but he saw the reflection of Carter in Rosie's tiara. He whipped around. "You!"

Carter dove for the lamp but was thrown backwards into a mountain of gold coins.

General Kane pointed his staff at Carter, "How many times do I have to kill you!"

Rosie ran forward and tried to wrestle it away from the man, but her strength was no match for his and he threw her to the ground. Carter recovered from the blow and ran forward and tried to hold him off. She yelled over her shoulder at the princess, "Get the lamp!"

Rosie got up and ran to the lamp.

"No!" The general threw Carter off and aimed at Rosie. "Ah ah ah Princesa! You time is up!" Rosie was encased in a oversized hourglass. The lamp fell to the floor and the sand in the hourglass began to fall on the princess.

Carter leapt at Kane and he dropped his staff. They rolled around on the ground, both struggling for dominance. Tulio ran forward and tried to grab the lamp.

The king managed to push Carter off and get to his scepter "Don't toy with me!" He transformed Tulio into a chattering toy monkey with cymbals.

"Tulio!" Jerico turned to his sister, "Go hide!" He ran forward to claim the lamp.

"Things are unraveling fast now!" Jerico began unraveling as if he were a mere shirt.

General Kane cackled as the lamp crashed to the floor once again.

"Jer!" Carter grabbed a scimitar that was hanging on the wall above the throne and rushed forward. "Are you afraid to fight me, you cowardly snake!"

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how ssssnake-like I can be!" At that moment, Kane himself transformed in a large serpent. He lunged at Carter. She barely had time to roll out of the way. General Kane repeatedly tried to strike carter with his fangs. She managed to swipe his head on one attempt.

Genie was standing on the "sidelines" in a cheer leading uniform "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake,stick that sword into that snake!"

Kane turned on Genie for a moment, "You stay out of thisss!"

"Kane, Kane, he's our man, if he can't do it…GREAT!"

Carter tried to run at the hourglass and break Rosie out, but the tail of snake- Kane hit her and threw her of course.

"Carter!" Rosie yelled out for her.

Carter jumped to her feet, grabbed her sword and sprinted towards the wall of the room. At the last second, she dove to the side, causing Kane to lash out at the wall. She turn and plunged her sword into the body of the serpent. The man let out a screech. Carter grabbed a piece of wood and ran towards the hourglass only to be caught in the hold on the snake once more.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth! Without the genie, you're nothing."

Carter glanced at Genie then smirked. "The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have! He gave you your power, he can take it away!"

Genie looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Wha!?" Genie profusely shook his head. "Oh no no no… The girl's crazy! She's a little punch drunk. Ya kno, one too many this with the snake!"

Kane had a thoughtful look on his face, "I'm ready to make my third wish Genie! I wish, to be an all powerful Genie!"

Genie sighed, "Way to go Carter…" He turned to General Kane, "You wish is my command…"

While Genie is busy granting Kane's wish, Carter gets to the hour glass and finally breaks it just as Rosie disappears beneath the sand.

Rosie lies in Carter's lap, "What have you done!"

"Trust me!"

"Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Kane conjures many cosmic bodies, "The universe is mind to command!"

Carter picks up the black lamp that appears at her feet. "Not so fast, General Kane! Aren't you forgetting something?" She held up the lamp. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!" Kane was being sucked into the lamp.

"No!" He tried his hardest, but he couldn't escape.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers," the last of Kane was sucked into the lamp, "Itty bitty living space."

Genie takes the lamp from Carter. "Allow me!" He went to the balcony and shot the lamp off into the sky. Tulio was transferred back into boy, and Jerico went from his unraveled state, to being whole again.

Rosie joined Carter out on the balcony. The princess slipped her hand into Carter's. She turned around to face Rosie. "Rosie…look, I'm sorry I lied to you about who I really was, but I had to-"

Carter was cut off by a pair of lips, "Shh…Cason-I mean, Carter." She smiled, "You talk to much." Rosie threw her arms around Carter's neck. Carter hands came to rest on the princesa's waist. Rosie leaned back in to kiss Carter again, this time, she didn't feel the need to put her fingers up as a barrier.

---------

**A Week Later…**

"I present to you, Queen, Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiorè!" The minister finally places a new crown on Rosie's head. The crowd stood to their feet and clapped as the new Queen walked down the isle. Carter stared at _her_ princess. Well, now queen. But nonetheless, still hers.

"Long Live Queen Rosie!" Ed, count on him to ruin a perfectly good moment. But what the hell, it was all in good fun, so she followed suit. "Long Live Queen Rosie!"

Sophia smiled and translated their cheers into Spanish. The entire crowd repeated her words and wished the new queen live a long virtuous life.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Carter stepped on to the balcony. She had to get away from the coronation party. She wasn't the one being honored, yet people were still crowding her like she was queen. They were all thanking her for saving Rosie.

She looked up at the sky. It reminded her of the night she had her first 'date' with Rosie. The moon was high in the sky, and the stars surrounded it, protecting it from the darkness that surrounded them. Carter saw Rosie as her Moon. And Carter was there to protect Rosie. Carter was their to Queen's stars.

She was enjoying the time by herself, when she heard someone step on to the balcony behind her. She sighed, "Look, It's really no big deal. It was my job to save Rosalinda. You don't have to thank me."

Carter heard angelic laughter. "Someone does not like being the center of attention, now do they?"

She felt her cheeks get warm, "Oh…I uh, thought you were someone else." She scratched the back of her neck, and laughed a bit, embarrassed.

"I do not blame you." Rosie made her way over to Carter. "All of the attention can become a bit much to handle at times." She smiled that megawatt smile. Carter felt as if the moon and stars were inadequate at lighting up the sky compared to the beautiful girl's smile.

Carter leaned in and was about to capture the Queen's lips, when Ed came out on to the balcony. "Carter! Mr. Elegante said you had a surprise for the Queen." The boy smiled from ear to ear. He seemed to be oblivious that he had just ruined a moment between the two.

Rosie looked at her with a questioning look on her face, "A surprise?"

"Well not anymore. Thanks Ed."

He smiled sheepishly, "No problem."

Carter grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, "Come on."

---------

_I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess, now when did you last Let your heart decide_

Carter was standing on the small stage with the band behind her as she sang to the new queen.

_I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under On a magic carpet ride_

She locked eyes with her princesa.

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go Or say where only dreaming_

She could see the tears welling in Rosie's eyes.

_I'm like a shooting star I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
A whole new world Every turn a surprise _

She walked to the edge of the stage and offered her hand to Rosie.

_With new horizons to pursue Every moment red letter  
I'll chase them everywhere There's time to spare  
Let me share this Whole new world with you_

The girl took Carter's hand. She hoisted Rosie up on to the stage as the guitarist soloed.

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go Or say where only dreaming_

Carter brought Rosie's hand to her lips and kissed it gently

_A whole new world Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue Every moment red letter  
I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare  
Let me share this Whole new world with you_

Carter finished out the song. Rosie had tears pouring down her cheeks. She pulled the crying girl into a hug. She whispered in her ear, "I Love you Rosie."

The queen ignored all of the people of her country standing around them, applauding Carter's performance as she pulled the girls lips down to meet hers.

They pulled apart and sucked in a breath, "Woah…. Long live Queen Rosie so I can experience more of that!" She flashed Rosie a cheeky grin.

Rosie playfully pushed Carter and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. "I Love you too Carter."

* * *

**Phew! Okay, so as you can see, this was the last chapter.. And sorry for any mistakes, its almost midnight here, and I have school tomorrow, so I didn't get to proof the last half of this. And Again, I'm super super super SUPER sorry for how long this took me to get up. School's been a bugger.**

**Anyways, I really wanted to finish up this fic, so I could start on another one that I have an idea for. It'll be a camp rock/wowp crossover. Of course another demena fic. I'm gonna try to post a trailer for that soon. So be on the lookout for that.**


End file.
